Show Yourself
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Someone should really make a YouTube video of Reylo to Show Yourself from the Frozen sequel! It is perfect for them. Ben could take the first verse and Rey could take the second. I wrote this, placing the lyrics around their joining together and kissing on Exogol. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: You Don't Have to Hide

**Chapter 1: You Don't Have to Hide**

Ben spotted his uncle's old X-Wing stationed on the plains of Exogol. Around the old ship, he could sense her beautiful Force essence; it filled him like a sweet perfume. Heart hammering in his chest, he took off for the Sith Temple at a dead sprint, speeding for the entrance now periodically illuminated by the lightning flashing across the sky.

He had no idea if the Emperor was hurting her already, and he still had zero clue what he would do once he got in there. He had no lightsaber and no plan - the only weapon in his possession was an old blaster. But he knew that he had to save Rey. He had to stop her from falling to the dark side, as he once had. He had to... had to tell her he loved her. Had to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss the breath from her body, and hope that she wouldn't push him away. His heart rate sped up ectopically, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat, and yet he willed himself to move faster. The fear was coursing through him, yes, but he continued anyway, in the belief that there was still hope for him. For him and Rey.

_Every inch of me is trembling, and not from the cold... Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach but not quite hold... I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known... I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home... _

He thought of Rey, and how she had looked at him when he revealed to her that she was the granddaughter of the Emperor. How she was descended from evil, like was from Vader. He deeply regretted having ever hurt her, and prayed that, if they ever got out of this alive, she would accept him. He had been born to be with her, and he felt the strangest premonition from the Force that to be with him was her destiny.

_I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside... you have secrets too... but you don't have to hide... Show yourself! I'm dying to meet you... Show yourself... it's your turn. Are the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself! I'm ready to learn..._


	2. Chapter 2: I Finally Find Out Why

**Chapter 2: I Finally Find Out Why**

Rey stared down the Emperor as he goaded her to strike him down in anger and take the mantle of the Sith. The anger she felt at him taking her parents, at corrupting the man she loved, fueled her to do the deed and have done with it. She had finally received the answer she had sought for years upon years, and while she had found that closure, she was fully prepared to chart her own path.

Just then, a new Force presence came rushing into the temple on Exogol, and Rey's heart alighted with hope. Ben? Through their Bond, she saw him, rushing through the stony passageways until he was surrounded by the Knights of Ren. He had eyes only for her, and she dared to give him the slightest of relieved, tender smiles. He had come for her, come to save her. And if they got out of this, if he would have her, she vowed to tell him how she felt in much clearer words. She had all but told him how she felt on Kef Bir, when she said, "I did want to take your hand - Ben's hand."

_I've never felt so certain. All my life, I've been torn... but I'm here for a reason. Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply. Is this the day - are you the way, I finally find out why? Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling. Here I am... I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for all of my life. Show yourself! Let me see who you are..._

Raising the Skywalker saber over her head, behind it, Rey let it drop through the Bond and out of sight. She felt Ben ferociously cut down the Knights to get to her and her heart swelled. She beckoned him:

_Come to me now... open your door... don't make me wait one moment more... Oh, come to me now... open your door... don't make me wait one moment more..._

* * *

Rey slowly felt herself slip out of the peace she had achieved and back into consciousness. She felt warm skin as her hand came to rest over a calloused and yet impossible soft palm. She would recognize that touch anywhere, and opening her eyes, she slowly sat up to find herself at rest in Ben's arms.

Peering at him, blinking, her face slowly relaxed into a beaming, radiant smile.

"Ben..."

Reaching out a trembling hand, she dared to caress his cheek. She hesitated for just a moment, feeling shy, at least until Ben sent her a soft smile in return.

_Come my darling, homeward bound..._

_I am found!_

In that moment, the Last Jedi decided to be brave. Lunging forward, Rey pressed her lips to Ben's in a searing kiss. She relaxed in contentment as she felt his arms immediately encircle her waist and hold her tightly, furiously kissing her back. Closing her eyes, Rey allowed them both to deepen the kiss, as the Force exulted and their Bond surged in strength.

_Show yourself! Step into the power... Throw yourself into something new... You are the one I've been waiting for all of my life..._

And as Ben and Rey embraced and kissed, the rest of the galaxy fell away. They had found belonging. They had saved each other. Through their love, they had found their home.


End file.
